Vday
by Marisol Gaddi
Summary: Love is in the air at Coldwaters High just days before Valentine's and someone's been bitten by the jealousy bug. PatchxNora


**Disclaimer:** _hush, hush_ ain't mine and it will never be mine... And so is the song I used in here!

**~O~**

This oneshot is dedicated to _**freakishlyenergetic**_ a.k.a the girl who is less awesome than me! Ha!

It's not true that there is no way but UP! :}

This is all for the hush, hush fans too and the the author herself miss Becca Fitzpatrick! (Gosh! Wouldn't it be awesome -for me- if she got to read this too?!)

Anyway, enjoy peepz~

* * *

**"V-day"**

by Marisol Gaddi

* * *

The only thing that Nora Grey could expect from Patch Cipriano was the unexpected.

His black eyes gave away nothing.

His smirk meant a hundred things.

Her mind was open to his whilst his was a constant puzzle to her.

He obviously always had the upper hand and he always seems to act upon that, controlling and manipulating her.

So what exactly did Nora Grey find in Patch Cipriano?

**~O~**

It wasn't only the spring's chilly air that wafted around the halls of Coldwater High. Love (or was it lust?) filled the air and the previous fallen angel Patch could only laugh at the "children's sad attempts to wooing, courtship, and romance." His tolerance to be surrounded by hormonal teenagers majority of his time amazed him.

But, of course, he tolerated such for a reason.

For a certain someone actually.

For his angel.

For his enamoring, enchanting Nora Grey.

Dark events which had occurred months ago lingered within the mind of his angel's mother and though he had manipulated her memories, even close to making those bad memories vanish, probably her maternal instincts had made her cautious of him and as much as possible didn't let him and his angel out of her sight. In school was the place where they weren't watched with hawks eyes.

He was not offended by that. Oh, not at all. Well, he had wanted to kill her daughter before so it was reasonable and smart to be wary when he was near. He had plotted it for a long while but all dastardly plans were forgotten when he, the fallen angel then, had fallen once again but in an entirely different and more blissful way this time around --

Patch's thoughts were interrupted as the warning bell signals the end of the seventh and last period of the day. He was about to make a move to go out only to notice that the teacher had yet to cease discussing. In frustration, he rubbed his eyes with his palms. '_How irritating…' _He had absolutely no time for this.

His left eye peeked from the hair that had fallen his face when he bent his head down, and stared piercingly into the professors round eyes. In an unnoticeable split second, Mr. Cole's mind was seize of cognition. Patch whispered a command to the blank mind and released it from his control. Soon enough, he got what he want and went out first from the classroom.

As what he has done for months now, he routinely swept across the hallways towards where Nora's locker was situated. He was usually there before even she was there, casually leaning over her locker's maroon painted door waiting to see the familiar brunette curly top in the midst of crowded teenagers all bustling out towards the exit. He felt certain though that that would not be the case today due to his previous predicament with the babbling teacher.

And he was right.

Nora was already there; had probably just finished arranging her books, and was just waiting for him to take her home to their quaint isolated home.

Her back was facing Patch's as he approached and stopped in midstep the moment he noticed another person -- 'a boy' -- leaning over Nora's shorter frame as they conversed. He watched him say something to her and her shoulders were suddenly shaking up and down, most likely laughing from a joke the guy just said.

Patch suddenly felt… vexed.

"Nora." He both called aloud and unconsciously in to her mind as he continued walking towards her.

Nora jumped a little, turned towards the familiar voice, and smiled. "I got here first this time." Patch couldn't help but return the smile with a sly grin of his own. _'Allow me to grant you your prize then angel.' _Her smile went upside down with the implication, mentally scolding him -- if indeed she can also speak inside his mind too -- "not _now!_" but the coloring of her cheeks and her increased heart rate said otherwise.

She turned back to her company and introduce the two males to one another. "See, Aiden and I got paired up for a research paper in third period History." She turned to Aiden. "And we're done now right? Anymore clarifications?"

He shook his head. "Everything's crystal clear. Thanks, Nora. I'll surely keep in touch tonight." Aiden bid goodbye but as Nora was turning back to look at Patch again, he gavef the angel a smirk. Patch easily understood the challenge being offered to him. _'What a bold, bold little boy.'_

He slithered his arms around Nora's waist encasing her to him, making a barrier from the new unwanted suitor. He ignored her subtle protest. This Aiden guy was the third suitor he has encountered within just two months and by far he was the boldest.

His irritation grew stronger. Something needed to be done.

He looked down at her confused face. He just shook his head and gave her his signature grin.

"Ready to go home, angel?"

**~O~**

Patch had snucked out of the Grey's household (specifically Nora's bedroom) half an hour ago after much "bonding time" had commence and when Nora's mom called up to tell her she was on her way home. Dorothea, the housekeeper, had requested for a sick leave the night before, leaving Nora alone until her mom arrived.

Nora continued the schoolwork she left behind before eating dinner and after Patch's visit when her phone rang once again. It was Vee this time.

"Guess what?" was what her best friend exclaimed instantly when Nora answered the call.

"Hi, Vee." Vee Sky was ecstatic as ever and she could only laugh at that. "What?"

"A little bird told me someone was gonna give you flowers on the big V-day and it ain't your eye-candylicious boyfriend."

It seemed that Valentine's day was such a big event for the students of Coldwater High that it was starting to look a little too tacky in Nora's perspective. "Why?" she asked in a neutral voice.

"What _'why'_? It's V-day.. Vee's day! My day! Of course they'll celebrate the day honored to me. The day when the world was filled with love, and it is only right to spread it, express it." She could imagine Vee tossing her hair in the side as she said this.

"But wouldn't it be wrong if I have Patch already?"

"The guy's only gonna give you flowers. Not an engagement ring. Well, it's his fault 'cause I told him to make a move on you about a year and a half ago."

"Vee!" Nora's incredulity was apparent in that single word but the other girl simply ignored it. "Guys like what other guys have. Always. Childish but wouldn't it be hot and romantic to be in the middle of a multi-sided love? Wouldn't that be thrilling?"

"Of course not. It'll just cause everyone problems."

"Easy for you to say 'cause _you_ have a steady relationship now." There was a slight hint of jealousy there but Vee moved on to another subject. "Since we're on the topic anyway, what about your boyfriend? What do you think Patch has planned for you? Box of chocolates? A bouquet of red roses? A song? A giant teddy bear?"

"Erm…" Nora obviously doubted Patch was going to give any of that stuff. Actually, she doubted Patch was going to give her anything at all. The concept of Valentine's day was possibly appearing ridiculous to him already as well.

Vee heard the uncertainty in Nora as well. "Don't think so huh? I'm starting to doubt he's gonna do any of those lame stuff too. Maybe something more grandeur… like a fireworks display which reads out: _**I love you, Nora Grey!**_… or he'll get a pool resort reserved for one whole night for just the two of you, he'll have a very scrumptious dinner served out near the pool's edge where the floor is surrounded by fragrant white rose petals, but then you fall into the pool so he jumps out to pull you back up again but instead you guys share a passionate kiss under water!" Vee breathes in deeply. "So are you still not feeling the excitement of Valentine's now? Mine multiplied to ten folds!"

Nora didn't really expect anything for Valentine's for she didn't even really know what to expect since this year could possibly be the first time she celebrated it not with also her single mother but with an actual guy, a true blue boyfriend.

Nora said yes with a much as enthusiasm that she could muster.

**~O~**

Valentine's day finally landed after a few days and the Coldwater High students were all hyped-up. True to Vee's words, a guy did approach Nora while they were having lunch in the crowded cafeteria. Aiden, who was all flushed up as his courage dwindled with each teasing remark the nearby students gave him, handed the bouquet of bright pink roses to Nora, who was equally flustered. She accepted it the flowers with eyes casted down but it was only so that she wouldn't embarrass her history partner further and also to be polite. She said her thanks and Aiden was only glad to leave immediately.

"I told ya…" Vee said with a tune. She said something else about him beating Patch to the punch but Nora was only glad that Patch chose to disappear right now, dreading what his reaction could have been.

**~O~**

Nora began to worry when Patch was still a no-show when sixth period started without him sitting in his usual spot beside her. More so when he wasn't there to walk her to her car when seventh period ended.

"Ready, Nora?" Vee asked beside her. She nodded, determined not to let her friend see her troubled face, and they proceeded to the school parking lot.

Where was Patch? Was something wrong? Was he in trouble?

She suddenly felt guilty as she recalled her previous thoughts. _'And he suddenly decides to disappear during Valentine's Day.' _She had somehow hope that Patch was indeed going to do something special and sweet for her during heart's day even if it was absolutely out of character. She had thought of all these selfish things when he could have possibly been in danger all along. Wasn't it that angels could get hurt too?

She needed to find him. It was even so smart of her to accidentally leave her cellphone at home. She would drive home fast and check if he has been messaging or calling her throughout the day. If not she'll look for him at Bo's Arcade, the library… everywhere! "Hey, Vee. I'm really sorry but I have to rush home --"

Nora bumped into Vee who suddenly had her feet rooted to the parking lot grounds. She looked up to see what made Vee stop and felt her eyes widen in shock when she took in the sight of Patch clad in his usual all-black attire leaning over the hood of her decades old car.

Recovering from her shock, she started to run towards him.

'_Wait, angel. Stay right there.' _She paused, confused. She heared Vee squeal when Patch took out something from the side of the car. It was a guitar.

When Patch placed the guitar securely on him, he strummed it, and a slow paced melody filled Nora's ears.

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart_

_It's the end of the world in my mind_

_Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call_

_I'm so glad I found an angel_

_Someone_

_Who was there when all my hopes fell _

_I wanna fly, looking in your eyes_

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live, I live_

_Because you live there's a reason why_

_I carry on when I lose the fight_

_I want to give what you've given me always_

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world has everything I need to survive_

_Because you live, I live, I live_

Nora felt so entanced by his voice, his song, and his very being that she never even realized that Patch had been walking towards her as he sang. Scattered applauses from the students still in the parking lot brought her out from her reverie.

That lovely grin was on his mischievous face as he said, "Happy Valentine's day, Nora Grey." He took out a single premature blood red rose from behind him, gave a it a gentle peck from his lips, and pressed it to her own lips before handing it over to her hands.

"Oh, Patch…" Nora found herself unsure of what to do next. She was torn between doing what she wanted, and doing what was right. She couldn't believe that she was part of a _"scene"_ that would not look good to the eyes of a school authority and especially in her mother's ears.

She can never always understand him. The way he looks, the way he smiles, the way he constantly acts. Nora Grey can never ever really expect anything from Patch Cipriano… even the most expected ones.

So why did Nora Grey fall in love with a bad, bad boy such as Patch Cipriano?

She was reasonable, responsible, and had her head always above water, so why go for a guy that was obviously the opposite?

Was it that constant exposure to the thrill?

The danger?

The only excitement her mundane, normal life has?

Oh no.

Nora Grey just simply loved her bad angel. Her guardian angel.

The reason why?

Well, is a reason really needed?

"Kiss me, my angel."

…

Oh, what the heck!

Nora stood tiptoed, wrapped both her arms around Patch's neck, and crushed her lips to that sinful mouth of his. The small crowd erupted in woots and cheers but it was only Patch in Nora's world, and Nora only to Patch.

Happy Valentine's indeed.

**The End.**

* * *

Dear readers:

Pardon me for any factual mistakes. I didn't have the leisure time to read _hush, hush_ more than once. I'm also not an American so I really don't know how the culture is there. But I do hope you guys nonetheless enjoyed my short fan fiction dedicated to one of my favorite books ever! I know I did. Haha…

The song featured is Jesse McCartney's "Because you live" which I cut a little since I didn't want it to be too long. I will never expect Patch to sing such a song though but who can even really expect what he's gonna do next, right?

Constructive criticism are very much welcomed but please NO flames. .

Happy (late) Valentine's Day!

**^__________________________________^V**

With much love,

_Mari_

p.s.: I entered this in the Valentines Day contest over at **fallenarchangel **dot** com** (official _hush, hush_ fansite) but it didn't win. Ha! But I just wanted to share this here nonetheless. Again, I hope you guys enjoy! It's been a long while I've written my last fanfiction and I really had fun with this.

p.p.s.: I also apologize if I made any character OC or made the story too cheesy! Wai~


End file.
